


Stranded tales of the rich catgirl and the currently powerless boy

by Epyros_Sacel_Vanid



Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, stranded on a desert island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid/pseuds/Epyros_Sacel_Vanid
Summary: After battling an akuma, Marin and Kitty Noire get stranded on a deserted island, isolated from society and without a hope to return.
Relationships: Adrienne Agreste | Kitty Noire/Marin Dupain-Cheng | Lordbug
Series: Random inspiration, awful constipation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733449
Kudos: 2





	1. Hold my baton

No one knew what had happened. One moment, the heroes were fighting against the latest akumatization victim like usual. The next thing they knew was that Lordbug, Kitty Noire and the akuma were gone and no one knew where. The fight had started as usual. The akumatized victim was causing havoc and the superheroes answered to the call to fight it. Given that the akuma was a tricky one due to its slimy fluid body and its spraying attacks that released a sticky liquid which solidified in seconds trapping people, Ladybug momentarily ran from the fight to bring Pegasi and Sleipnir as reinforcements, in order to trap the akuma in an endless fall between portals so the akumatized object could be safely extracted with a swift movement from Lordbug's yoyo.

At least, that was the original idea. When Ladybug returned with the Horse superheroes, Kitty Noire, Lordbug and Chat Noir were struggling to dogde the spraying attacks of the akuma. Unfortunately, the akuma managed to land its sticky fluid on Kitty's Cataclysm hand, getting it stuck onto her baton. Chat Noir went to Cataclysm the substace and free Kitty Noire, unaware that the akuma was fixated on him. Lordbug tried to stop Chat to avoid the akuma's attack, but the akuma was too fast and struck Chat Noir in his chest and sent him flying towards Pegasi and Slepinir, with the bad luck that Chat Noir accidentally Cataclysmed Pegasi's miraculous. Instead of turning to dust, the miraculous went haywire and began creating random portals around while Pegasi was revolving in the floor suffering an excruciating pain while countless images of places flooded his mind filling it to the brim.

Without giving enough room for the superheroes to react, the akuma attacked Lordbug swiftly throwing itself onto the superhero, who reacted a bit too slow and had to struggle to get free from the akuma's hold. Quick on her feet, Kitty Noire jumped on them and forcefully stripped the akuma from Lordbug's face, throwing it aside. But the akuma refused to stay put and launched itself again pushing Kitty Noire and Lordbug to the floor. Except that they didn't fall into the floor. Just before they landed, a portal opened underneath them and engulfed them before hastily closing itself once again, severing a part of the akuma. That part of the akuma melted onto the floor only leaving behind an object. One of Lordbug's earrings covered in blood.

* * *

When Kitty Noire woke up, she was alone on an unknown place that seemed to be a jungle. Neither Lordbug or the Akuma were at sight, nor was anything that seemed to be potentially dangerous at first sight. She tried to stand up, but she wasn't standing on the floor, she was laying on the branches of a tree and her tail was stuck on one, not even letting her turn around to free her tail with her spare hand. At least she could move her head to search for imminent threats and help, if she wasn't alone wherever she was supposed to be. After some minutes, she noticed that above her was a boy covered in branches that she had earlier confused with a big nest of some sort of bird and she decided to get his attention by extending her baton and poking him. The boy was apparently out, because he didn't react the first times Kitty poked him, but then he finally recovered his consciousness and she saw his face.

"Marin?" calls Kitty Noire confused. "Marin is that you?"

"Kitty Noire? Where are we?" asks Marin looking at his surroundings.

"I don't know, I woke up here a bunch of minutes ago and saw you up there" says Kitty Noire. "I would love to go up there and get you down, but my tail is stuck and I can't reach it".

"How did we end up here?" asks Marin.

"I don't know, an akuma attacked Lordbug and me and I was knocked out, the next thing I knew is that I was here and then I saw you up there" explains Kitty Noire. "If my hunch is correct, Lordbug must be around here and will eventually get us".

"Wait a minute" says Marin as he puts his hand on his ear and instantly backs off. "Shit! My ear! It's bleeding and my earring is gone!"

"Crap! We need to clean that injury then!" says Kitty frantically trying to get free to no avail. "Where in heavens is Lordbug?!"

"He's not coming Kitty!" says Marin, seeing no options but too reveal the truth.

"What do you mean he's not coming! You can't know that! He and I fell at the same time!" says Kitty.

"I know he's not coming because I'm Lordbug! But one of my earrings is gone!" exclaims Marin.

"What?! Marin, this is no time to be joking!" exclaims Kitty Noire, unable to accept that.

"I'm not joking dammit! I would love to prove it to you, but as you can see, I don't have my miraculous!" exclaims Marin.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaims Kitty. "IT CAN'T BE! All this fucking years and I never guessed it!"

"It's not time to freak out Kitty!" urges Marin. "The akuma could be near!"

"Then get us out of here! You're the brains of our duo and I'm the brawns!" replies Kitty.

"I don't have my yoyo or my powers! If I try to come down I'd fall to my death!" retorts Marin.

"Well, I have one hand stuck to my baton and my tail stuck to the tree, I can't move for sure!" says Kitty.

"Wait, you still have your baton stuck in your hand? Extend it all the way to the floor and to me!" says Marin with an idea. "That way I can go down and get you out of there!"

"See? I knew you could think of a plan!" says Kitty Noire happy. She extends her baton to the floor and gets it fixed before extending it to Marin, who grabbed it and went down to Kitty's level.

"Okay, let's get your tail out of this branch" says Marin as he works with his hands.

"Thank you M'Lord, or should I call you Prince Charming now?" asks Kitty teasingly.

"Keep your teasing for later, neither of us want me to be distracted right now and fall down to our impending death" says Marin serious.

"You're right as always" says Kitty Noire. "Perhaps you should have focused on sterilizing that ear first, now that I'm looking at it I don't think that it looks quite good".

"I couldn't simply leave you here Kitty, we're a team, remember?" says Marin finishing and getting on the branch. "Now you're free, try to stand up without making me fall please".

"Of course, I wouldn't want to lose my pastry rights" jokes Kitty Noire.

"If we get out of here, I'll make sure to give you a thousand macarons" says Marin. "But get us out of this tree before the akuma finds us".

"Are we even sure that the akuma is around? Maybe the akuma wasn't teleported with us and we'll get back to Paris after Ladybug defeats-" says Kitty but then a realization comes to her. "HOLY SHIT! IF YOU'RE LORDBUG THEN LADYBUG IS MARI!"

"Yes, but that's not helping us to get down Kitty and we don't even know if Marinette will be able to get us back" says Marin.

"Ok, priorities" says Kitty Noire slapping herself. She picks Marin and gets themselves to the floor. "We have to clean the wound on your ear and sterilize it".

"You can let me down you know" says Marin still being carried bridal-style.

"Right! Right" says Kitty letting him down. "I think I'm hearing something in that direction, it could be water".

"Let's go that way then" says Marin. "After you".

After walking for five minutes the reach a river with a bunch of bamboo on the other riverside. "Bamboo? If I recall correctly, it doesn't grows anywhere in europe, so I'm guessing that wherever we are we're quite far from home" says Kitty Noire.

"But this is great! If we can cut it somehow and make a fire, we can use it as a container for water and sterilize the water" says Marin.

"That's true! I could try to cut it with my nails" says Kitty Noir leaping to the other side. She tries to cut the bamboo with her nails and she leaves the marks of her nails on the bamboo. "This will probably take some time. Could you try to make fire?"

"Now I'm grateful to have seen all of those survival programs" says Marin as he goes off to collect broken branches.

"You actually know how to make fire?" asks surprised Kitty Noire.

"I once lit fire" says Marin. "But that time I had different things to make the fire".

"I hope you succeed, we'll need the fire to boil some water if we don't want to get any illness" says Kitty finally cutting a part of bamboo. "Should I try to find some rocks and do that thing like on TV?"

"No, we would need a flint and a rock rich in iron, so unless you're an expert in rocks, I wouldn't recommend it" says Marin using one of his shoe laces to make a bow. He uses the bow to rotate a stick to start the fire, but he eventually has to stop because his hand can't take it and his ear begins to hurt a lot.

"Don't worry, I'll do it" says Kitty Noire as she picks the bow and the stick and tries again, using more strength and rotating faster than Marin, managing to have enough friction to produce a sparkle and lit a small fire. She adds some branches to the fire and then makes a hole on the piece of bamboo she had cut.

"I'm sorry for not being of much help" says Marin.

"Don't be, you're of a lot of help to me" says Kitty Noire. "I'm only able to be keeping myself sane because you're with me".

"I'm a- AGH" says Marin as his ear begins to hurt again.

"Okay, we're treating that wound now" says Kitty Noir as she puts some rocks on the fire. "I'm going for water".

Kitty uses the hole she made on the bamboo as if it was the mouth of a bottle and fills it with water. Then, she carefully uses a couple of sticks as chopsticks to pick up the rocks and put them on the water, making it boil in no time. She carefully lays Marin's head on her lap and pours the hot water (once it has cooled down to safe levels) on his ear, gently massaging it to make sure that the wound is clean. Marin bites strongly a stick to ease the pain until Kitty finishes cleaning his wound. Luckily for him, he didn't had his ear opened in half, but he would have a serious scar on it. Kitty pets his head after his wound is clean, soothing him to help with his pain.

"There there" says Kitty rummaging through his hair with her fingers. "Everything will be alright".

Marin spits the stick out of his mouth. "I swear to Tekke that if I have to go through that again I'm quitting being Lordbug. Couldn't our miraculous be something like a bracelet? That wouldn't leave bad injuries" complains Marin.

"Don't think that you'll be quitting on my watch young man, I know where you live" says Kitty booping Marin's cheek.

"Well, Marinette and I will have to renounce our miraculous either way" says Marin looking down. "Now that you know who we are, there's no other option".

"Oh no. Like hell you will" says Kitty angry. "Maybe if Master Fu still was the guardian that would happen, but you two are the guardians now, you have to be Ladybug and Lordbug".

"It's not an option Kitty" says Marin. "It was our duty and I failed".

She grabs his face and gets closer to it. "Look Marin, you either keep being Lordbug or I'll detransform and be naked in front of all Paris, which would cause a huge scandal, trust me".

"Why would you do that!" exclaims Marin surprised. "That's not something you should do!"

"And how will you stop me without your miraculous?" replies Kitty defiantly.

"Why do you even care Kitty? It's not like we'll disappear you know" says Marin.

"Because you're our partners. Chat and I need you two, you can't be replaced by anybody" says Kitty serious.

Marin sighs and turns his head so Kitty doesn't sees him blushing. "Tekke won't be happy about this. I'm sure of it".

"Well, tell Tekke that he can eat my fist if he doesn't agree that you're a great Lordbug" replies Kitty. "You didn't even reveal your identity because you wanted! It was an emergency!".

"Okay, okay, I get it. You win" says Marin. "But you'll be the one telling all that to Marinette".

"Thank you" says Kitty smiling as she kisses Marin's forehead, making him blush.

"I think we should start moving" says Marin standing up to cover his embarrassment.

"Yeah, we should try to search for a refuge before night falls" says Kitty Noire.

"If only we had an axe or a shovel, we could make a small cave or hut" says Marin. "Well, at least I have something useful".

"What is it?" asks Kitty curious.

"My small kit of sewing. That way I can repair my clothes and make some stuff" says Marin getting it out.

"Wait, don't you usually have a bellybag? Don't you have anything useful there?" asks Kitty.

"That's true! I have my Swiss army knife there and if we're lucky, I should still have a lighter" says Marin happy. "Let's go back to where we woke up, it should be somewhere around there".

"Wait, can you hold my baton please? My legs are a bit numb and my head is spinning" says Kitty tumbling.

"Uh oh, I think you should better wait in here and drink some water" says Marin worried. "We don't know how much time we were unconscious so maybe you've began to dehydrate".

"No, I want to go with you" denies Kitty. "Hold my baton".

Marin sighs and then crouches. "Come on, get on my back, it will be better for us if you ride on my back".

Kitty blushes a lot but still gets on Marin, making sure to hold her arms around him. "Thank you".

"You did take care of me, didn't you?" says Marin rubbing it off.

"I wonder for how long we'll be stuck in here" says Kitty Noire changing the subject as she blushes.

"We can't know that" says Marin. "Maybe we'll be for days, maybe my sister will appear anytime soon and bring us back or maybe we'll be stuck in here forever. In which case, we'll need to have some serious talks".

"Talks? Oh, you mean about survival stuff and that" says Kitty. "We'll manage when the time comes".

"I was actually thinking about the fact that we're a boy and a girl alone in who knows where and that I actually love you" thinks Marin blushing a lot, but not daring to correct her.

"I see your bellybag! It's there! On that branch!" says Kitty pointing to it.

"Fantastic! Now we'll have more things we can use! Hey, maybe we can use my phone if it still has some battery left!" says Marin filled with hope.

"That's right! I could try that with my baton too" says Kitty as she opens the interface of her baton, but there's no signal. "No luck, there isn't any signal in here".

"Don't worry, we still have other things we can use" says Marin.

"Hey Marin..." says Kitty. "Am I not too heavy for you?"

"Of course not, you weight like a feather" says Marin and Kitty feels at ease for not causing him a problem.

"Where should we go now? Should we return to the river?" asks Kitty.

"That would be our best option, we could use the bamboo as a bottle and some other stuff" says Marin. "Plus if we follow the river we might get to civilization or to a beach".

"Good idea, we could find people and maybe somewhere to rest safely!" says Kitty Noire. "Let's get there and I'll make a couple more of bamboo bottles".

"Okay, I will try to make some sort of rope if I manage to unravel the fiber of that plant from where we obtained the tinder from" says Marin.

"That's a good idea, we could use a rope for a lot of things" says Kitty Noire.

"Let's go then" says Marin heading back to the river.

* * *

After returning to the river, Kitty made some bottles out of bamboo and filled them with water while Marin sew an improvised bag using big leafs and thread, managing to make five ropes. Additionally, Kitty Noire decided that it would be a good idea to make a bunch of pots of bamboo just in case the didn't found civilitzation and Marin used some rubbers and leafs to close the bamboo bottles. Once everything was ready, Marin put the bottles, the rope and the pots on the bag and then put the bag on his chest. After that he crouched and offered to give another ride to Kitty Noire, but instead of riding on his back, the feline heroine blushed a lot.

"Um... I think I can walk a bit for now Marin" says Kitty Noire. "But just hold my baton in case I'm not as well as I think I am".

"Alright, we're not leaving here then" says Marin and puts the bag on the floor again. "We're not risking you getting sick, and anyways, I think it will be dark before we reach somewhere".

"Maybe you're right, we don't know when it will get dark" says Kitty Noire.

"Okay so, if you can, try to gather some big leaves. I'll be making a hammock for tonight since... Well, you know" says Marin blushing at the last part.

"Since what?" asks Kitty curious.

"Since we don't have any blankets we'll have to... Please don't make me say it" says Marin beet red.

"Oh... Right. You're right. I'm right with that" says Kitty Noire blushing a lot. "I- I'll be searching big leaves..."

"Come on Marin, get yourself together" says Marin as he slaps his cheeks to focus. "I'll use three ropes for the structure and maybe I could manage to make thinner ropes to make a sort of net between the outer structure and the middle rope, also using branches in between to add stability, so even if Kitty doesn't finds big leafs we'll be able to rest on the hammock".

Decided, Marin began to unravel more fiber and began to spin it into threads at a vertiginous speed, only focused on unraveling and spinning as if the rest of the world had fade, making enough thread to knit four scarfs in the process. One he came back to his senses, he began to build the hammock by putting the three ropes in parallel and sticking branches to the ropes. Then, he used the branches and the ropes as a point of suppart and began to make a net with the thread. Once he had finished, he secured the hammock to a tree, making cuts at the trees to secure the ropes of the hamock. Coincidentally, Kitty Noire also returned with leaves and a couple of things she had found, like berries and mushrooms. Marin checked the mushrooms and threw away the ones neither of them knew. Then he checked the berries while Kitty put the leaves she had found on the hammock, also getting on the hammock to test it.

"Okay, the good news are that we have food for tonight, fire and a hammock that we can bring with us later" says Marin.

"Not bad for to newbies if I say so to myself" says Kitty Noire.

"That's true, but some pros would already have a little hut already and also made a few useful tools" points Marin.

"But we're not pros, so we have to put up with this" says Kitty booping his nose. "Now, let's prepare something for dinner, I'm starving".

"Since we only have berries and mushrooms, I'll boil the mushrooms so we also have water to drink afterwards" says Marin as he puts the mushrooms on boiling water.

"Wow, you surely know your stuff" says Kitty Noire.

"Well, I had a phase of watching survival documentaries and wildlife programs on the TV" says Marin rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Guess I'll have to rely on your opinions then" says Kitty toyingly pushing Marin.

"Hey, I'm no pro at survival, I just know some stuff because of the documentaries, but it won't be that simple" says Marin. "Concretely, food. I'm not sure that we'll be able to hunt big things and we'll most likely have to eat slugs worms and insects".

"Worst come to worst, I'll eat anything you give me. But I'd rather not eat slugs, worms or insects if possible" comments Kitty.

"The mushrooms are ready, let's eat and go to sleep" says Marin.

They ate their foods without hurrying, mainly because it wasn't very tasty due to the lack of condiments, but also because they had nothing else to do. Once they finished, they drank the water where they had cooked the mushrooms and ate the berries as dessert, not that they were very filling, but it was something. After that, they packed everything on the improvised bag and hanged the bag on a branch to avoid that wild animals would rummage through it. They also dig a hole and put their waste there, just to refill the hole with dirt again also to avoid attracting animals. Just in case, they added more branches to the fire and then they went to sleep.

It was quite awkward for both, sleeping on one hammock, so close to each other and without anyone else in a radius of five hundred meters. Kitty had to admit that the hammock was far more comfortable than she had ever expected. On the other side neither of them could gather enough sleep to go to dreamland, given that they were very close to each other and they had a crush on the other without the other knowing it. Gathering some courage, Marin asked to Kitty if it was okay with her if he hugged her to preserve their body heat, to which she accepted quite enthusiastically, but in the end Marin basically spooned her as they both melted in happiness and Marin mentally recited some cooking recipes.

"Good night Marin" says Kitty Noire.

"Good night Kitty" says Marin.

"I love you" think both, leaving those unspoken words hang on their minds until they fall asleep.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Noire gets progressively weaker and delirious for unknown reasons and Marin is desperate to help her and keep his sanity.

When Marin woke up, he found himself in a hammock, hugging Kitty Noire for some unknown reason. He quickly pulled of his arms from Kitty's body as a beet red color appeared on his cheeks from sheer embarrassment. Just as he tried to back away a bit, Kitty moved on her sleep and got closer to Marin, caressing his chest with her face as a quiet purr came out of her. Marin was in cloud nine, but at the same time he was dying of embarrassment in the deepest pit of hell, not knowing if he should pray for the moment to never end or pray for the moment to end asap. He was unsure of what to do, but he certainly didn't want her to wake up and think that he was about to do perverted things with her, so he stiffened and became as rigid as he could making sure to keep his hands off her.

Eventually, Kitty Noire began to move more and more, trying to get the extra heat she had been getting from Marin's body before he woke up. She began to move towards Marin, trying to get in contact with him as he stiffened and backed away. That is, until he got too close to the side of the hammock and he fell to the ground, managing not to get hurt in the process. Without Marin's warmth, Kitty became restless on her sleep and kept spinning from side to side of the hammock and given some time, falling on Marin. She woke up startled and confused, not knowing where she was exactly. Then, she saw that she was on Marin and remembered all of the events on the previous day.

"I'm so sorry!" says Kitty instantly getting up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Instead of answering, Marin bursted into laughs, confusing Kitty in the process. "Don't worry Kitty, I'm perfectly fine".

"Oh thank god, I didn't want to hurt you even if I was asleep" says Kitty Noire helping Marin to get up. "I don't know why we fell, I guess I was moving too much".

"Yeah, I'm at fault for that actually" says Marin getting embarrassed.

"Uh? How comes?" asks Kitty Noire confused.

"Well, apparently, I was hugging you in my sleep and when I got up and saw it, I didn't want you to think that I was taking any advantage and stopped hugging you" explains Marin blushing nervously. "So you began to move closer to d¡get some more warmth and I was backing so I fell and then you also fell on top of me".

"Oh no... Did I really do that?" asks Kitty, both embarrassed and worried.

"It was cute, but it was my fault" says Marin not looking at her in the eyes."Oh! Now that you're up, we should have some breakfast".

"... Okey. You guide us, my Lord" says Kitty Noire, still not used to that fact. "I still can't believe that you were Lordbug. Or that I was trying to help my brother to date your sister instead of Ladybug but she is Ladybug".

"Yeah, it's crazy" says Marin. "I'm sure I'd be freaking out if you revealed yourself and you ended up being someone I know. Which I don't want to know even if I'm actually curious about it, so please don't detransform unless it's absolutely necessary".

"Don't worry, I don't think I could get my kwami to recharge her energy either way, and we need one of us as superhero to ensure our safety" says Kitty walking slightly behind Marin.

"Oh yeah, she eats brie" remembers Marin. "If you run out of power we're doomed. Will the akuma's hardened slime disappear from your hand?"

"I don't know, maybe? At least I won't have my baton stuck at my hand" says Kitty Noir shrugging.

"Yeah, we definitely need to free your hand... Let me try something" says Marin getting out his Swiss army knife.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but... What are you planning to do?" asks Kitty Noir worried.

"I want to see if I can cut this thing, or at least break it a little" says Marin asking for Kitty's hand. "Don't be afraid, you already know that our suits can't be cut this easily".

"Ok, but be careful not to cut yourself, got it?" says Kitty Noir extending her trapped hand.

Marin proceeded to take out the blade of the army knife and cut the hardened slime, with little success. He then tried the indented knife, and had a bit more of success cutting the substance, but it would take them way too long and they still had to eat something. He stopped and sat down, remembering that they still had some leftover berries they could eat. While having a bunch of berries each for breakfast, Kitty Noire wondered what was Marin's exact opinion of her, not just as a civilian, but as a superhero. Meanwhile, Marin was thinking on how to break the slime, discarding options like cutting it. In the end, Kitty only got more intrigued and Marin got an idea on how to break the slime.

"Okay Kitty, I have an idea" says Marin getting up. "I just need a rock like... This one over here!"

"What exactly are you planning to do?" asks Kitty curious.

"Well, my army knife happens to have a flat-head screwdriver that we can use as a chisel" says Marin grabbing the rock. "So I just need you to keep your hand stable and let me try this".

"Great thinking Marin!" says Kitty Noire excited.

"Now, let me just..." says Marin opening the Swiss army knife flat-head screwdriver and placing it on the surface.

"I'm ready m'Lord" says Kitty Noire.

"Ok, here we... Go!" says Marin hitting the back of the army knife with the rock, embedding the army knife to the hardened slime. "Oh, great! There already are some openings, let me just try it... again! And voilá".

"Thank you so much prince charming" says Kitty kissing his cheek without thinking. "I love being able to use both of my hands".

"You're welcome my Damme" says Marin satisfied, yet red as a tomato. "Now you can use two hands AND a baton, which will come in handy if we encounter any dangerous animal".

"You're right as always Marin" says Kitty Noire looking at him with an endearing look.

"So, should we go back and try to pack the hammock?" asks Marin. "Or should we simply keep going?"

"It'd be for the best if we went back for the hammock, who knows if we'll find something today" says Kitty Noire. "Plus, can you turn it into a bag or something like that in case of need?"

"Then back we go! It's great that we didn't actually walked that much" says Marin happily turning back.

"Pffft, I never thought you'd be this kind of a dork Marin" says Kitty giggling. "I thought that I was the dork, not you".

Marin blushed and walked away, not even bothering to answer, until he heard something fall behind him. "Kitty?" says as he turns around and sees the feline heroine on the floor. "Kitty!"

"Mar? I don't feel quite good" says Kitty, not getting up. "My head is dizzy and everything spins around everything".

"No no no no no! What is going on! Kitty Noire, don't you die on me!" says Marin alarmed, rushing to get her and lifting her as if she was a princess. "You ate the same as me, so you shouldn't be feeling ill".

"You're so handsome prince charming" says Kitty without looking at him.

"Ok, this can't be an allergy nor food poisoning. What's going on with you" says Marin as he checks Kitty's body temperature with his forehead. "And you don't have a fever either..."

"I've always admired this firm strong arms" says Kitty caressing the air. "So strong".

"You're delirious and dizzy, don't have a fever and there shouldn't have been any opportunities to get ill..." lists off Marin. "What is different with you that you're feeling unwell... Oh... It's the Miraculous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, your arms are miraculous" says Kitty Noire.

"Yep, this definitely seems like a magical induced issue" says Marin running back to their last's night improvised camp. "Don't worry Kitty, I'll help you just as we get there".

"Are we marrying?" says Kitty, making Marin lose concentration and almost fall to the ground with her.

"Oh god, this girl is going to be the death of me if she keeps saying things like this" says Marin blushing a lot. "And why does shesays more random things each time she speaks?!"

"The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell" says Kitty with her body now completely loose.

"Of course! OF FUCKING COURSE! Only you could be delirious and make a science joke out of nowhere!" says Marin losing it. "After all of this ends, I swear that I'll only sew, design and bake".

"Babe, the bun is in the oven" says Kitty Noire as her eyes roll, making Marin choke. "Where would I heat it up to make a marmalade sandwich with molten cheese?"

"C'mon Marin, you're almost here, you can do it" says Marin deadpanning, already refusing to process anything Kitty Noire says anymore.

"It's Wednesday my dudes. Wooooooaaaaaaaaaah!" says Kitty just as Marin gets there and puts her on the hammock.

"Finally. GOD FUCKING FINALLY!" says Marin, tired of the unintentional sanity attacks from Kitty Noire. "Now I'll just sit here, not seeing you... And... Here, I have your ring. Let's see if you get better".

"FUCKING HELL!" screams a feminine voice. "WHY IN TARNATION ARE WE DOING IN A MOTHER- Oh... Hey there prince charming, I didn't know you were here and my holder was still safe".

"Plaggue? Is that you?" asks Marin suspicious.

"Yeah, you'd know better if you actually looked at me, but I know you just revealed yourself because of this accident" says Plaggue as she floats over Marin as she can. "Please, tell me you have some food, anything".

"I still have a couple of berries" says Marin searching on the improvised bag. "Here, have them".

"I'll have to put up with this for now... Ugh, why did we had to be in the jungle, we could had been transported to a town lost in nowhere" laments Plaggue.

"Hey, I get you're tired and grumpy because we can't give you cheese, but do you know what's going on with Kitty Noire?" asks Marin worried.

"I actually do. It's an after effect of wearing too much the miraculous without recharging. It drains your soul's energy and as teenagers, I'm afraid you don't have much of that, so we kwamis give a part of us until we're exhausted and then you're the ones having your soul energy sucked" explains Plaggue as she eats the berries. "She'll be fine after resting for a bit, she didn't drain herself much actually, but it's like this the first time it happens".

"And do you think that you'll be able to transform her back? Or is there no possibility other than having a reveal?" asks Marin.

"I'd personally recommend to transform as less as you can. This berries don't recharge that much of energy" says Plaggue. "Also, I think it's due time that you two see each other face to face".

"Would Tekke agree to this?" asks Marin. "I miss him a lot".

"Well, he's still here, you just lost connection with him due to the loss of an earring and can't perceive him" explains Plaggue. "He says that under this circumstances is the best option to survive".

"I'll wait until she wakes up, I don't want her to feel that her privacy doesn't matters to me" says Marin. "I'll make some more bags or a sort of roof while she wakes up".

"It's up to you kitten. I'll be here with her to guard her, give me the ring so she doesn't freaks out when she wakes up" says Plaggue.

"Good idea Plaggue. I'll be off to get some branches and leaves to make a small roof or something" says Marin getting up.

He went deeper into the jungle and began to gather leaves and branches, being always alert in case a wild animal attacked him. When he had stacked enough leaves and branches, he went back to their campsite and, avoiding to look at Kitty's direction, he managed to sit near the hammock, resting his back on a tree. Then, he began to separate the leaves according to their properties, whether if they were palm-like leaves or just big leaves. Marin had also taken some time collecting the fibrous plants they used to make threads and ropes, so he unraveled the fiber from it after he had separated the leaves. Just like the previous day, Marin focused solely on unraveling and threading the fibers at marvelous speed, successfully making more and more rope they could use later.

As Marin began to make the roof in a similar way he did with the hammock, Plaggue began to purr, confusing Marin but helping a now detransformed Kitty Noire to recover faster from her case of drained soul energy. Kitty Noire began to move in her sleep again, but Marin decided to let her rest instead of waking her up, because he wasn't ready for the reveal and also just in case she needed the rest. He finished the roof and set it apart, grabbing the big leaves he had picked up and tried to do something akin to a cushion with fallen leaves and some leftovers of fiber. As the determined boy finished the task, his stomach roared demanding food, so he stood up and got close to the river to see if there was any fish or if he'd have to go into the jungle to look for something to eat. Luckily for him, there were some fishes, so he tried to grab them. After an awful lot of tries and some restrain as to avoid screaming loud, he managed to catch a bunch of fishes, so he lit the fire to cook them with water in one of the improvised pots from yesterday.

"Is that fish I smell?" asks Plaggue raising her head.

"Indeed, it took some time but I managed to catch a few" says Marin proud. "I'm cooking them right now to eat them".

"Great timing then, my kitten should be waking up anytime from now" says Plaggue. "And, maybe that fish can replenish my energy better than those fruits".

"I don't think it will hurt to try" says Marin shrugging. "It's not like we're going to eat them all probably, so have a taste as soon as they are finished".

"Ugh, my head hurts... Where am I?" asks Kitty waking up.

"Good morning kitten. We're in the jungle and the bugboy has carried you to safety and refused to look at your civilian self" says Plaggue.

"What?!" asks the girl surprised and confused.

"You fainted and I carried you back, it's no problem" says Marin, not looking at her. "I'm sorry that I took off your ring, but apparently you being transformed after so long without recharging was hurting you".

"Oh. Then... You've seen who am I?" asks warily.

"I didn't. Your kwami thinks I should though, because apparently you're not going to transform much from now on" says Marin. "Unless these fishes I'm cooking get Plaggue's energy back, that is".

"Which, to be honest, would be the best for you two, given how prince charming can't transform, we're in a quite dangerous environment and there is still an akuma on the loos in this same exact environment" says Plaggue. "Still, you don't have to show him who you are right now if you're not comfortable with it right now. You can show him tomorrow or the following day, you won't be transforming soon either way".

"But I do want to show him thought... But yeah, you're right. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow, I don't think I'm prepared to really show him and face the consequences of it..." says Adrienne, grabbing tightly her arm in a gesture of insecurity.. "What if he hates me after seeing who am I? I need to be prepared for that..."

"For the record, there is very few people I hate. And I certainly wouldn't be able to hate you, not even if you were someone like Chloe Bourgeois or Lila Rossi" says Marin. "I've known you for four years Kitty. There is nothing you've done that I've ever hated and I just know that I would never be able to hate you. Don't feel pressured though, I can wait until you're ready to show me, your comfort comes first and foremost".

"Thank you, I really appreciate that" says Adrienne hugging Marin from his blindspot, with some tears watering her eyes. "I'm still scared of how you'll react, but I'm a bit more secure now. You can turn around".

"Are those tears I'm feeling in my neck?" says Marin worried, as he closes his eyes and turns around to hug Kitty Noire. "Oh Kitty, I don't know why are you crying, and I don't know what can I do to fix that, but I'm here for anything you need".

"Why- Why aren't you opening your eyes?" asks Adrienne.

"You're crying Kitty. You're clearly not ready, not prepared to show me and I get it" says Marin caressing Adrienne's face. "I'll wait for you, I've told you already".

Without thinking it twice, adrienne broke down in his embrace, letting out all of her pent-up emotions. All of the emotions she had held back, all the sadness for not being anywhere near her friends and family, all of her insecurities and fears and all of her rage towards Hawk Moth for being a jerk that led to their current situation, all of that overflowed her tear ducts and poured over Marin, burying her face on his secure and warm chest, letting his embrace be the only thing that kept her there. Then, she cried out of repentance, for all those times she had used her Kitty Noire persona to interact and flirt with Marin, for all those time she had noticed and shut down Lordbug's advances on her, for all those things she did with Marinette's help just to impress Marin and for all the time she had spent trying to get him to notice her, because now that she had the opportunity, she was too scared to do it.

Marin felt a lot of sorrow. He felt guilty for having felt a lot of happiness when Plaggue had said that he should knew her identity. He hadn't thought that Kitty never liked Lordbug, he knew that much after her rejection one of the times he was going to propose to her. He also knew she had a soft spot for both Marin and Lordbug, but that didn't mean that she'd be fine and comfortable to be lost in the middle of nowhere with him as the only company. He should have known that this was going to happen, he knew perfectly well that Kitty was very emotional and that she had been holding back everything. He blamed himself for letting this happen, he should have addressed her feelings as soon as they were down of that tree they had landed on. But he had prioritized securing a water source and that was also important, but he still had to have talked with her after founding the river.

Meanwhile, Plaggue was getting impatient. Yes, she understood that the two idiotic kittens in front of her were in love with each other without knowing that fact. She also understood that they were quite special teenagers, both having their own stories even before getting a hold on the miraculous. Tekke had explained her how much of a hell had been the Dupain-Cheng twins living in before becoming heroes. She knew perfectly the fucked-up life Adrienne and Adrien had been living, how touch-starved they were, how insecure and isolated they were. But she also knew that it wasn't a good moment to be like that. She could sense the beasts lurking in the jungle that observed them with caution, deciding if it was worth it or not to attack those strange creatures that had appeared out of thin air. What she didn't know was how much time she could hold back those beasts.

"Kids, not to be a buzzkill or anything, but we should eat those fishes and prepare for the night" says Plaggue, trying to sound sarcastic as not to show her worries. "Marin has to set up that thing he built and it will be difficult to do so if he can't see you, so you should better start now".

"She's right" says Adrienne getting up. "Sorry for being like this".

"Kitty, I've already told you, you come first and foremost" says Marin grabbing her and pulling her back into a hug. "I'm here to help you with anything you need. And right now? Right now you need to let everything out and someone to be there for you".

"Yeah, I do" says Adrienne, at the verge of crying again. "But Plaggue is right, we should eat and prepare for tonight".

"I'm not letting you go. You need this" says Marin stubbornly. "I won't make the same mistake again".

"Marin..." says Adrienne. She suddenly kisses him and he freezes, so she uses that to get out of his reach. "I'm sorry, I had to do it or you wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shut up already, he's not listening to you" says Plaggue as she floats towards Marin, who is still in shock. "You surprised him so much that he stopped functioning".

"Oh no! I'm always messing things up!" says Adrienne with a few tears already on her eyes.

"Calm down kitten, he's going to be okay and you did nothing wrong" says Plaggue as she slaps Marin out of his shock, but closes his mouth without letting him speak.

"But I did something so wrong! I shouldn't have done that! I knew he had feelings for Kitty Noire! I basically toyed with his feelings!" laments Adrienne, tears falling without signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Come on kid, we both know you weren't toying with him" says Plaggue. "You aren't that type of girl and I'm so proud of who you are".

"Even then! I love Marin and kissed him! I didn't ask for permission, I didn't even do it consciously! I just couldn't hold that back" says Adrienne.

"Well, I'm gonna get him out of shock now, so let all of those feelings of yours to him instead" says Plaggue slapping Marin again. She gets close to his ear and whispers. "Sorry for that, but you needed to know that and kind of deserved the slap. Now fake you didn't hear al that or we'll be in a serious problem".

"M-Marin?" asks Adrienne in horror. "I'm sorry for that... I wasn't trying to lead you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know I'm awful and-"

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you" says Marine, trying to keep himself composed. "I was too overbearing, sorry for making you this uncomfortable".

"No! You did nothing wrong, I'm the one at fault. I'm the-" says Adrienne feeling guilty, but Marin stands up suddenly and she shuts up. "Marin?"

"Kitty, you know it already, but I'll tell you either way. I love you. That kiss was a dream come true, I'm not going to lie" says Marin smiling. "But we do have some things to do, so could you please turn me around? We can talk later if you want".

"I- I- I... Okay..." says Adrienne crying silently, feeling that she had messed up badly ad thinking that Marin would hate her for real now. "I- I'm turning you around".

"Thank you and sorry for that. I think I was a bit cold back there, but I absolutely don't hate you. I just realized that I should also give you some space to figure out your feelings" says Marin. "Now, let me see how are those fishes doing".

"I'm no chef boy, but it looks done to me" says Plaggue observing the fishes.

"Hm... Yeah, I think it's well cooked. Let me put the water in some cups to drink it as a primitive soup and we can just eat it" says Marin. "Be careful with the spines, I only cleaned the guts and the head".

"Good to know. Now hurry up, I'm starving" demands Plaggue.

Adrienne stood there, unsure of how to act as she saw Marin act as if nothing happened. She felt a pang on her heart and her mood sank once again, but seeing him bantering with Plaggue and smiling like that made her heart flutter and she forgot about that. She approached them and sat behind Marin, putting her back against his and hoping that he wouldn't be uncomfortable with that. However, Instead of Marin shifting and moving or saying something about that, he simply offered her the soup and some fish to eat. She appreciated that Marin didn't treat her differently, even if she worried that he hated her guts totally he didn't show it.

"Well, that was delicious. And oddly satisfying, because I've gotten more energy from it than I had expected" says Plaggue rubbing her tummy. "It's not as good as brie, but I'm recharged enough to maintain the transformation safely for a bunch of hours".

"Well, that's great. At least if we're in danger, Kitty can transform" says Marin positively. "But it's strange, the fish was a bit... Bland, it lacked a lot of stuff".

"I think this was spectacular" says Adrienne. "It's amazing you could do this in the jungle without barely anything".

"It's all help to the bamboo containers you did yesterday" says Marin blushing a bit. "I did nothing special".

"You just catched some fish and cooked it, nothing at all" says Adrienne sassily. "Come on prince charming, you did a lot and it was great. I just cause you trouble and disturb you with unnecessary things, you're clearly a great guy".

"Oh no. I am so not going over there" says Marin getting up. "Kitty Noire, even if I don't know who you are, I still know you after spending so much time together. You are an astounding girl that impresses everybody. You've been really helpful, making this bamboo containers, helping me, nursing me and helping me keep my sanity. And under no circumstances I'd be disturbed nor troubled by you".

"But Marin! I have caused you trouble!" says Adrienne.

"Nonsense! We are partners, we look for each other" says Marin turning around with his eyes closed, but still having a determined look on him. "It's you and I against the world, remember? Because that dork of your brother and my silly sister aren't here right now, so it's us and just us against the world".

"You're saying everything because you like me!" says Adrienne red, but instantly regrets it. "I mean... I didn't mean to say that..."

"And why not? It's the truth after all. You've always been the girl I love" says Marin. "Even if there is someone else causing me to crush on her too".

"Wait, what?" asks Adrienne. "You only told me that you liked one girl..."

"Yeah well, I'm somehow head over heels for one girl and crushing on another one. I only ever talked about my crush, because I wanted to set my mind apart and focus only on you" says Marin.

"Who is she?" asks Adrienne curiously, yet afraid of the answer. "Is it that girl you dated for some time?"

"Sakura? Oh no, that was something more... Arranged" says Marin shaking his head. "The girl I have a crush on is from... Wait, isn't it unfair if I'm the only one telling who they love? I also want to know who's that mysterious boy you love".

"How do you know that I love someone?!" asks horrified and blushing.

"Well, let's just say I had a partner in crime" says Marin trying to be mysterious.

"It was my brother, wasn't he?" asks Adrienne facepalming. "I'm going to skin him alive".

"Funny way to evade my question though" says Marin smirking.

"I wasn't- I'm not-" says Adriene blushing. "I'm not answering you!"

"Such a pity, here I was even going to tell you how I got my crush on this girl" says Marin. "Guess you don't want to know. Well now that I think about it, why would you? Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"I'm not!" says Adrienne. "I was just... I was just wondering who is so great that made you confused!"

"It shouldn't matter either way, we're just friends. It's not like you like civilian me or anything, that would be so crazy" says Marin laughing a bit.

"Yeah... Hahaha... That would be totally silly. You're an idiot as Lordbug and Marin in equal parts" says Adrien a bit bitterly.

"Hey, what was that? Did I offended you? I'm sorry if I did, I didn't mean to make you angry" says Marin a bit worried to have messed up.

"Well congratulations, because you just did! It was you who I love idiot!" says Adrienne turning around.

"I know" says Marin smirking again. "And yes, I'm an idiot".

"Wait, you knew?" asks Adrienne terrified.

"Yes, he was awake while you were panicking and monologuing" says Plaggue as she lies down in the hammock. "You're welcome to solve all of your love troubles, I'll expect double ration of brie once we're back".

"Sorry for not telling you. And for pushing your buttons. And for making you angry. And for being an idiot, a massive jerk and a stupid" says Marin.

"I- uh- Wa- Wha- How- I want to know who's your crush then!" says Adrienne blushing furiously.

"She's a girl from my class that she's been crushing on me for a lot of time, Adrienne Agreste. I discovered her crush a long time ago and then I thought that Maybe a life with her would be rather enjoyable and then I somehow ended up falling a lot for her. And the worst thing is that she's my boss' daughter".

"Ha! I told you! I so much told you!" says Plaggue cackling. "Oh girl, you're buying me a truck filled to the brim with brie! I told you that he liked you back!"

"What?" asks Marin confused.

"Nothing! I-I-It's nothing!" says Adrienne embarrassed and nervous.

"Ooookay. Is everything okay with you and Plaggue?" asks Marin.

"Yes! Everything's swell!" exclaims Adrienne with a high-pitched voice.

"Something's wrong" thinks Marin to himself.

"Oh gods! If he discovers that I'm Adrienne and that I've been rejecting him for himself he's going to hate me for sure!" thinks Adrienne panicking. "I can let him see me under no circumstance!"

"Plaggue, I think I should suit up again! Just in case!" says Adrienne with urgence and fear.

"You know that if you transform right now, you'll detransform in the middle of the night, right?" says Plaggue raising a brow. "And for your information, my presence and power is the only thing that has been making the jungle animals stay away from us, so if you transform and I get depleted, you two will be in a huge danger".

"I should probably leave, I'm clearly making her uncomfortable..." says Marin looking a bit down. "I'll be on the other side of the river".

"Marin! Don't go! You can't just leave! Where are you going to sleep? What are you going to do if a wild animal attacks you?! What if the akuma comes back?!" says Adrienne panicking more and more. She drops on the floor and breaks down. "Please... Don't leave me... I need you".

"But I'm making you uncomfortable! I- I don't know what to do about that, I don't even know why am I disturbing you so much!" says Marin. "I have an extra hammock I made to use it as a ceiling and I can take care of myself- Kitty?"

"She's having a breakdown for fuck's sake! I'm beginning to get fed up of your hormonal teenagers problems and your chivalry to keep your word and not look at her!" roars Plaggue as she pulls Marin from the shirt towards Adrienne. "Now, get down, console her, talk things out with her and be fucking done with this whole load of bullshit. And cuddle her, she needs physical contact".

"Oh no!" exclaims Marin immediately going for Adrienne, embracing her and holding her in his arms. "Kitty, I'm sorry for being so, so stupid. I'm so sorry".

"Oh please, don't you start crying too!" exclaims Plaggue. She guides Marin's hand to Adrienne's face. "Here, give her some pats, she needs comfort and lots of caring and my tiny body can do just so much!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" says Adrienne curling into a ball in Marin's arms. "Please... Don't leave me..."

"Shhh, I'm here Kitty I won't leave you. I- I don't know who you are behind the mask, but I'll love the girl with or without the mask. I promise that I'll do anything yo tell me, whatever is it" says Marin cuddling her and patting her as he becomes more anxious and desperate. "please Kitty, snap out of it. I'm getting worried. I- I don't know what to do. Why do I always have to mess things up?!"

"Shut up Tekke! You know I would intervene if I could!" snaps Plaggue at the air. "My holder is having an emotional crisis and I can do nothing! You and I know better than anyone how does this always ends! You think I don't want to avoid that?! To prevent it?! Last time it was my holder who killed herself after murdering a whole town! You think I like that?!"

"Plaggue?!" says Marin concerned. He turns his attention back to Adrienne when he hears her. "Okay, I can only do this now... I'm sorry for not asking before hand".

Using his hands, Marins found Adrienne's face and kissed her on the lips in an attempt to calm her down, thinking that perhaps that would also had an effect similar to the one he had a couple of hours before. She stiffened her whole body and opened her eyes to see what was happening. She saw Marin kissing her with tears in his eyes, these being still closed. At first, she didn't know what to do, whether should she or not kick Marin or kiss him. But she felt warm in his embrace, in his presence. She felt his love and she couldn't do anything else than finally answering his silent plea and kissing him back. Marin was surprised, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. Not when everything was at stake. Not when she was so afraid of him knowing her identity. Not when she mattered so much to him.

They kept kissing just like that, embracing one another, basking in the other's presence and kissing the lips of the other as much as they could before taking a break to breath, just to continue as soon as they could. Eventually, darkness settled in and the coldness of the floor began to trespass their clothes, making Adrienne shiver despite feeling so warm in Marin's arms. Marin noticed that even with his eyes closed and decided to take action. He shifted his hold on Adrienne and lift her in a bridalstyle as he stood up. Then, he faced the sky and opened his eyes, slowly walking towards the hammock. When he got there, he closed his eyes again and carefully put Adrienne down on the hammock. Then he turned back and went to grab the spare hammock and came back to Adrienne's side, carefully getting in the hammock with his eyes closed as he used the spare hammock as an improvised blanket.

"Thank you" whispers softly Adrienne, hugging him as soon as she could.

"Anything for you" says Marin softly, embracing her in his arms again.

She silently stared at him, unsure of what to say, of how to act. Finally, she spoke. "Do you love me?" asks in a low tone, almost whispering.

"I- ...Yeah. I do" says Marin.

"A-Are you mad at me for rejecting you?" asks Adrienne, fearing his response.

"No. I never could even if you backstabbed me" says Marin seriously, yet bitter at himself.

"Even if I told you that I always loved Marin and never Lordbug?" asks Adrienne.

"Even then" says Marin, stroking her hair to calm her down. "Even if you were Simona Bleu, I wouldn't hate you".

"Who is Simona Bleu?" asks Adrienne confused.

"A girl that may be worse than Chloé and Lila together. More selfish, cruel and bitter than them" says Marin. "She's one of the reasons I was bullied to begin with. And also one of the reasons I can only despise myself".

"What did she do?" asks worried Adrienne.

"Cléon liked this girl and she was well aware of this. We were about six maybe. She was adopted and her parents didn't treat her well. Once, she came to my house and saw how happy me and Marinette were at home. She was jealous, teething with anger that we were happy" says Marin. "First, she manipulated Chloé to bully Marinette by whispering to her. Then, she proclaimed that I had to be her boyfriend because I was the best guy in class. Cléon was not happy about that and the rest you know. But the worst things she did was make me hurt Marinette, use herself as a bait to get beaten by Cléon and claim that it was my fault and then actively destroy my life. We were supposedly dating, as much as two six year olds could date, but anyways, it did feel like betrayal".

"What a bitch!" exclaims Adrienne furious. "How DARE she!"

"Heh, it's funny hearing you getting mad in my defence" says Marin smiling. "At least I know that you'll never play with me like a ragged doll".

Adrienne felt a pang of guilt on her heart. She knew that Marin would eventually discover it, despite how afraid she was of Marin's reaction. She felt that by hiding that and being so openly in love with him, she was toying with him just like that girl did. She curled again.

"Well, at least, this time I know that I love you. I can be at peace to know that I can feel love like that again" says Marin, hugging her closer.

"Marin... Who do you want me to be?" asks Adrienne, scared of his answer but resigned to let him know the truth.

"I want you to be you. You are perfect as you are" says Marin smiling.

"Not that" says Adrienne smiling a bit, comforted by his words. "Who would you like to be behind my mask? If you could choose who the ideal Kitty Noir is from the people you know, who would you choose?"

"If I was lucky? If I was lucky you'd be Adrienne Agreste. But you probably aren't because I don't have such luck" says Marin a tad bitterly.

"Why her? ISn't she the girl you have a crush on? Wouldn't it be bad because she only wants you but not Lordbug?" asks Adrienne confused, unsure of herself.

"I think it would be wonderful to know that I managed to fell twice for the same person. At least my heart wouldn't be possibly wrong, would it?" says Marin.

"I- ... Marin?" asks Adrienne thinking about a lot of things at the same time.

"Yes Kitty?" says Marin.

"Open your eyes" says Adrienne.

"Why should I? I can already guess who am I talking to" says Marin smiling. "Am I wrong, Adrienne?"

"How did you know?" asks Adrienne confused, yet surprised.

"There were a lot of clues, so you could say that I connected the dots" says Marin chuckling.

"D-Do you hate me now?" asks Adrienne looking down.

"If only, I love you more. All of you, with or without the mask" says Marin. "Both the cheerful model and the smug catgirl. Why would I feel anything but love?"

"But I only loved you without the mask" says Adrienne. "I never paid attention to Lordbug".

"But you did. You befriended Lordbug and gently rejected him. And I'm grateful for that. You got to know both sides of me and then you fell in love with my worst, with the insecure me" says Marin, finally opening his eyes and gazing at Adrienne's. "To me, that is a lot".

Adrienne simply kisses him. They have a short and chaste kiss, but they could feel the love of the other. "I love you Marin" says Adrienne.

"I love you too Adrienne" says Marin.

And just like that, they fall asleep with their feelings uncovered, basking in the other's warmth, presence and embrance.


End file.
